


Wherein Shige is Stiff

by embarrassing old stuff from LJ pre-2015 (prevaricator)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-24
Updated: 2009-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/embarrassing%20old%20stuff%20from%20LJ%20pre-2015
Summary: Repost from LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

(Repost from [](http://oyakodon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://oyakodon.livejournal.com/)**oyakodon** )  
**Wherein Shige is Stiff**  
Kato Shigeaki/Kato Natsuki  
R for glossed-over sex, 1276 words  
Self-edited

Shige has some problems rehearsing for his (not!sex!) butai.

Originally for the rarepair anonymeme [here](http://community.livejournal.com/talesoftokyo/2249.html?thread=69577#t69577)

A/N: I don't know much about Kato Natsuki, aside from what I read on Wikipedia, which mostly said she is very much an otaku, and was in Kamen Rider and happy about it. And supposedly she hangs out at home/used to hang out at home naked or mostly naked.

“Kato! You’re too tense!” the director calls.

Shige freezes.

“He means you,” Kato Natsuki says, leering up from where she is lying under him on a desk, shirt unbuttoned and very definitely not tense. _It’s a wonder she doesn’t ooze right onto the floor,_ Shige thought idly.

He sighed. Tried to loosen up. They go back to what they were doing, this time with Shige trying to balance unsexy thoughts with un-tenseness.

 _Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider,_ he thinks, imagining Kato-san dressed up as a Kamen Rider. He’d feel really awkward if he was actually turned on doing this, even if nobody found out. Given that he’s currently standing between Kato-san’s legs, pressed up against her, somebody would find out.

Kato-san lets out a loud, long moan that could be from any given porn flick (not that Shige watches porn or anything). It’s certainly louder than he feels is necessary.

His nose starts bleeding. Kato-san laughs so hard she starts to fall off the desk, and Shige has to catch her while holding his head back to keep from bleeding on her.

The rest of the cast catcalls from various places in the room—they don’t need to be here, but they all came to watch, anyway.

 _Perverts,_ Shige thinks. It’s the first sex scene in the play.

They take a break for Shige to take care of his nose. Kato-san comes to sit next to him while he’s sitting in the dressing room with a tissue to his nose (but head held straight—he’d heard recently that tipping the head back is actually a bad idea, because the blood goes to your stomach and can make you ill).

“You’re so tense, Shige-kun!” She decided early on to call him Shige-kun, because it was weird calling him by her own name, she said. She’d also asked him to call her Natsuki, but he felt too awkward to actually do it. “It’s almost like you’ve never had sex before, or something!”

Shige splutters.

“Wait, you _have_ had sex before right?” Kato-san asks.

Shige looks away.

Kato-san stares at him for a minute before bursting out laughing again.

They return to rehearsing. Shige and Kato-san chat in the classroom after everyone else has left. Kato-san sits on the desk. Kato-san gives Shige a come-hither look, following the script. Shige comes hither. Shige stands between Kato-san’s legs and kisses her.

 _Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider. KAMEN RIDER._ Shige thinks desperately as he unbuttons her shirt while she sucks on his tongue. She certainly seems to be enjoying this.

“Shige, you’re still too stiff!” The director yells (he’s decided that it’ll get across faster if he just uses first names—Shige wonders where his honorific went).

As he’s kissing down Kato-san’s throat, he suddenly recalls something Ryo had told him last week. “Hey, did you know Kato Natsuki doesn’t wear clothes when she’s at home? She just walks around naked!”

He’d been doing so well at forgetting that.

 _KAMEN RIDER!_ Shige thinks desperately, but it’s too late.

Kato-san giggles and murmurs, “Ooh, la la!” in his ear, too quiet for the director to make out.

“Sorry,” he says. He tries to back away to ask for another break, but she just pulls him back.

“Keep going,” she says in a breathy moan. It doesn’t help matters much.

They keep going, but the director has them try it again when they finish, because Shige is still too stiff (more stiff, actually).

They do it again and again. Shige gets stiffer and stiffer.

Somewhere around attempt number six, Kato-san moans, “Mm, Shige!” instead of “Mm, Loren!”

Shige splutters. And gets stiffer.

He hears a new voice in the catcalls, and turns to find Tegoshi making crude gestures at him.

“Why are you even here?” Shige yells.

“I came to cheer Shige on!” Tegoshi says happily.

On try number eight, when Shige has his head between her breasts, Kato-san whispers, “Yeah, Shige, just like that!” and twitches her hips a little.

Shige whimpers.

Eventually the director decides they’ve had enough for the day and sends them home in frustration, suggesting that Shige maybe go get a nice massage somewhere. Or get laid, because clearly he hasn’t been in a while if he can’t handle a relatively light sex scene (it fades out with Shige’s head between Kato-san’s breasts. He hopes he never has a “heavy” sex scene, and wonder what exactly this director normally directs).

He goes back to the dressing room, grabbing his bag and checking his cell phone. He has about fifteen text messages, all from members of NEWS, all with lots of kissy faces. The ones from Tegoshi also have a lot of arrows pointing up.

As he is pondering how Tegoshi grew up to become such a lecher, he feels hands on his shoulders and jumps in surprise. He whirls around.

“Shige, are you okay?” Kato-san asks. “You really were pretty… _stiff_ out there, if you know what I mean.” She glances pointedly at his crotch.

“Uh, sorry,” Shige says, embarrassed.

“Oh, don’t be. I’d have to be offended if you didn’t respond to that at all!” she says, laughing. “You’re really awkward, aren’t you? It’s cute.”

Shige opens his mouth to say something, but can’t actually think of anything, so he closes it again. He blushes.

Then suddenly Shige is being manhandled, Kato-san removing his shirt and maneuvering him over to lie on his stomach on the couch in the corner of the room.

“You know, you really do look like you could do with a massage,” Kato-san says, even as she climbs on top of him so that she is straddling his ass. He hears the sound of a bottle being opened and closed, followed by cool hands smoothing lotion over his back and starting to knead his muscles.

Just as Shige is thinking that Kato-san is really, really good at giving massages, she breaks the silence with, “You never answered my question earlier.”

“Mph?” Shige asks, eloquently.

“Are you a virgin?”

Shige freezes up.

“Um, don’t tell anyone?” He says, a little desperately. She laughs.

“Really? You’re a twenty one-year-old idol, but you’ve never had sex?”

Shige doesn’t respond.

Kato-san keeps massaging his back, hands moving down from his shoulders.

Shige has a problem. Kato-san is putting enough weight on his ass to push his still-present erection into the couch. Which isn’t helping it go away. Which he would really like it to do.

He lets out an involuntary moan, and his hips twitch a bit. Kato-san keeps going. By the time she’s done, he’s about ready to hump the couch cushions (in a very relaxed manner).

She leans over and tugs at his shoulder, hinting that he should roll over.

He does, and she sprawls on top of him, leaning up to kiss him. Her hand slides down to palm his crotch, then it undoes his belt and pants and slips in to slide around his cock.

He moans. Quite loudly.

And comes. Quite embarrassingly.

Kato-san doesn’t seem to mind, just keeps kissing him. She grabs his hand and starts to guide it up her skirt, giggling when he stiffens as he realizes where this was going.

“You weren’t planning on not returning the favor, where you?” She asks. She slides his hand between her legs, pushing her panties out of the way to show him where to stroke.

By the time she comes, he’s hard again.

Luckily there was a condom in Shige’s back pocket. He hadn’t known it was there, but Kato-san found it when she toke a good grope of Shige’s ass. It said, “Good luck today ;)” in Koyama’s handwriting.

Shige doesn’t know whether to strangle Koyama or thank him.

Comments/criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
